<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rumors by giantpanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843366">Rumors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantpanda/pseuds/giantpanda'>giantpanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if... [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:52:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantpanda/pseuds/giantpanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Morgan hadn't filed the favoritism complaint?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if... [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It amazed Claire how quickly things could change.  She had started the day on a high from going on a run with Neil, and now she sat in the locker room, her cell phone in hand, trying to figure out how to tell him she couldn’t meet him for one tomorrow.   She allowed herself a moment to think about this morning.  They had meet earlier for a run before work and for once she had been running ahead of him.  She had stopped quickly when he seemed to be in pain.  She couldn’t stop the smile as she remembered his laughter as he had raced past her.  It had been a good morning.  Claire had been through enough that she should’ve realized that her happiness could never last.</p><p>She had entered the locker room before shift and been met with Morgan, her anger radiating from her.  Claire sighed as she thought of the harsh accusations that Morgan had thrown at her and Neil.  Asking how long they had been sleeping together and if Claire was using him to get ahead.  It had made her sick to think that anyone would ever thing she was using Neil.  He was her friend, her best friend if she was honest with herself, and she hated that Morgan was twisting it into something inappropriate.</p><p>Unfortunately, Morgan had seen them out on their run and didn’t believe Claire’s denials. Instead, she threatened to go to the board with her accusations.  Part of her had wanted to tell Morgan to go ahead, that there was nothing going on between them.  But she knew that once there was even the idea that something was going on, that neither one of them would be viewed the same again.  She refused to allow Neil’s career to be tarnished because he took a chance on her.</p><p>Morgan agreed to keep silent on what she saw, if Claire helped her.  She had been diagnosed with rheumatoid arthritis and was struggling with the pain in her hands.  She wanted Claire to be her partner on cases so she could help her on the days the pain was worse.  Morgan explained that Dr. Glassman knew what was going on, but that the medicine wasn’t working, and she needed more time to think of a plan. She could tell that Morgan was afraid and desperate.  Claire was left with the choice of her friendship with Neil being turned into gossip or helping Morgan continue to practice medicine.</p><p>Which was how she now found herself staring at her phone trying to figure out how to tell him they couldn’t go on runs anymore.  She felt her eyes fill with tears as for the first time in their friendship she lied to him. She told him she had plans that night and wouldn’t be up for going for a run in the morning.  His answer came almost right away, telling her they will meet up another time and to have fun.  She slid her phone into her bag, grabbed her things and left.  A part of her wanted to find a bar and drink away the uncomfortable feeling that had settled in her stomach.  But that felt too much like falling back into old habits and like she would be letting him down even more.  Instead, she went home and crashed into bed.</p><p>The next few days were nothing but a blur.  Thankfully her and Morgan were on Andrews rotation and she didn’t have to worry about being near Neil.  She was running out of excuses not to meet him for their runs, and the few times she had seen him, she had seen the concern in his eyes.  She hated the whole situation but was trying to do what she felt was best.  The one thing she hadn’t expected was just how much she missed him.   She hadn’t realized how much she had grown to look forward to spending time with him.</p><p>She lasted three days before she agreed to meet him on the track for a run after their shift.  She had heard from one of the nurses that he had almost lost a patient, and she couldn’t not be there for him after he was always there for her.  She was nervous in a way she had never been with him before.  As she pulled into the parking lot by the track, she found herself looking around wondering who would see them.</p><p>With a sigh, she got out of the car and made her way to where she saw he was waiting.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure you were going to make it,” he said with a smile.</p><p>“Sorry.  I was just running late.”</p><p>They both began to stretch as they prepared for their run.  It felt nice to be beside him after days of not seeing him.</p><p>“I was beginning to think you were avoiding me.”</p><p>Unable to lie to his face, she said, “I was.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Instead of answering him, she started towards the track and started running.  He quickly caught up to her.  As always, he didn’t push her to answer him, which made her feel even worse.  She had thought that she was making the right choice in distancing herself from him, but as she felt his steady presence beside her, she wondered if she had made a mistake.  He deserved to know why she had suddenly pulled away from their friendship.  She waited a few minutes as they settled into a steady pace side by side.</p><p>“Morgan saw us the last time we went running.”</p><p>“Okay,” he said, “That doesn’t explain why you’ve been avoiding me.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she said, “She asked me how long we’d been sleeping together.”</p><p>“You told her that we’re friends.”</p><p>“Of course.  I can’t say that she believed me.”</p><p> “Claire, did she threaten you?” he asked as they stopped running.</p><p>“She said she would tell the board.”</p><p>He sighed.  “There is nothing to tell.  If you want, we can go to Audrey tomorrow and tell her we’ve been going for runs together outside of work.”</p><p>She shook her head, “You really think that would make a difference.  If Morgan started a rumor that something was going on between us, then it could ruin our careers.”</p><p>Neil frowned.  “Why would she do that?  You two have been working together the last few days.  What would she gain?”</p><p>“It’s complicated,” she said, not wanting to betray Morgan’s confidence even if she was the one threatening her and Neil.</p><p>“Why are you protecting her?  She would throw you under the bus the first change she got.”  He started jogging again.  “I don’t know why I’m surprised, you really are a soft touch.”</p><p>She moved to catch up with him.  “I am not.”</p><p>“Morgan threatened us, and you’re still hiding her secret. I know you would never betray someone. I’m glad you told me some of what’s going on.”</p><p>“I didn’t like not telling you,” she admitted.</p><p>“You know you can always tell me anything.”</p><p>They continued the rest of their run sharing about what they had missed having not spoken for a few days.  Claire felt the familiar feeling of peace and contentment settle over her as they continued running around the track.  As they finished and both did their stretches to cool down, she could feel Neil’s eyes on her.</p><p>“I guess we need to stop these runs for a while,” he said softly.</p><p>“That might be a good idea,” she agreed.</p><p>“If you need anything or want to talk about what’s going on with Morgan, I’m here for you.”</p><p>“Thanks, I know you are.”</p><p>They both walked towards their cars.  Claire felt a wave of sadness.  She would miss spending time with him.  She would miss him more than someone who was just a friend.  And for the first time since he had comforted her in the stairwell, she began to wonder if maybe her feelings for him weren’t strictly platonic.  As she started the drive home, she thought maybe some space between them would be good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After agreeing a few days ago to put a stop to their runs together, Neil hadn’t expected to miss spending time with Claire.  He found himself thinking about things he wanted to share with her about his day and wondering about how she was doing.  She was once again on Andrews’ rotation with Morgan.  It annoyed him that Morgan would take his friendship with Claire and manipulate it into something unsavory.</p>
<p>He knew that he was taking a risk when he first reached out to Claire about going for a run after the loss of their patient.  She had still been hurting from the loss of her mother, and he did what he thought any mentor should do, given her another outlet for her grief.  He had never expected for it to grow into something that he cherished.  It became something more than just going running and he felt that they had grown in their relationship with each other.</p>
<p>Which was why he hadn’t pushed harder about going to Audrey about their relationship outside of work.  While it was innocent, he knew that others would perceive it differently.  It wasn’t fair, but he would do what he had to in order to keep Claire safe from any rumors.  He knew that it would be harder on her if anyone thought something was going on with them.</p>
<p>The hardest part was the fact that he missed her.  He had lost track of how many times he had picked up his phone to text her just to check in.  He missed talking with her, laughing with her, teasing her.  He missed working beside her as well.  She challenged him to be a better doctor.  He realized that his feelings for her might not be as innocent as he wanted to believe.</p>
<p>As he walked towards his office, he noticed that Claire and Morgan were in the lounge working on something.  He hesitated briefly before deciding to see what they were doing.  Maybe if he could figure out what Morgan was using Claire for, they would be able to get back to normal with their friendship.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” he said as he entered the lounge.</p>
<p>They both quickly gathered the papers surrounding them so he couldn’t see what they were working on.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” said Morgan as she stood up, one of her papers dropping to the ground.  “I’ll see you at rounds.”  She walked out.</p>
<p>Neil almost told her that she dropped something but realized he could then see what they had been working on.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” he asked Claire as she stood.</p>
<p>She nodded.  “Just working on a possible paper.”</p>
<p>He remembered the last time she had used that excuse with him when her therapist mentioned PTSD.  He waited a second to see if she would elaborate.</p>
<p>“I look forward to reading it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later,” she said as she left.</p>
<p>He waited until he could no longer see her before moving over to pick up the paper off the ground.  He frowned as he read about the treatments for rheumatoid arthritis.  He remembered Morgan talking about her mom suffering from it, and he wondered if that was what they were hiding.  If Morgan was using her knowledge of his friendship with Claire to force her to keep her secret.  He was angry at both of them.  They could be putting patients at risk.</p>
<p>He thought about it some more as his anger and frustration grew.  Was Claire really so worried about the potential gossip that she would risk her career to help Morgan?  It didn’t make sense to him.  He decided to go and watch their next surgery, hoping that maybe he was wrong.</p>
<p>He stood in the gallery watching the two of them.  It was rare for him to be able to watch Claire from this angle, and as he always was when he was beside her in the OR, he was impressed by her talents.  He pushed those thoughts away and tried to focus on Morgan.  He noticed the way she held the instruments and how she seemed to be in pain.   He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t seen the signs before as he watched Morgan give Claire the chance to close.</p>
<p>He thought of talking to Claire after shift but knew that he would not be able to keep this information to himself.  If something happened to a patient, they could all be liable.  Instead, he decided to go talk to Audrey to see what the next steps should be.</p>
<p>He brought the paper that Morgan dropped and shared with Audrey what he had noticed in the OR.  She had also noticed some peculiar behavior from Morgan in a previous surgery where she said she had hit her finger with a hammer.  She motioned for him to sit as she called for Aaron and Marcus to come to her office.  As the other two entered, he regretted not telling Claire what he was going to do.</p>
<p>His anger at the situation grew as he learned that Aaron already knew about Morgan’s diagnosis.  Although, she had told him that the medicine she was on had been working.  He sat quietly as Audrey and Marcus expressed their frustrations.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell us?” he finally asked.</p>
<p>“I was hoping Morgan would on her own.”</p>
<p>Marcus shook his head.  “You know that Morgan is the most competitive of them all.  You really thought she would tell us about a potential weakness?”  He glanced over a Neil.  “I’m more surprised that Claire was willing to help her.”</p>
<p>He thought for a moment about trying to protect Claire, but he knew that when they confronted Morgan that the first thing, she would do would be to share what she felt she knew about their relationship.</p>
<p>“Claire and I started going on runs together,” he admitted, “Morgan saw us on one and made some assumptions.   She told Claire she was going to go to the board.”</p>
<p>Audrey glared at him.  “Why didn’t you just say something first?”</p>
<p>“Claire didn’t want to,” he said, “I think she thought like Aaron that if she helped her, Morgan will come to the rest of us on her own.”</p>
<p>“What a mess,” Audrey sighed.  “We need to talk to both of them.”</p>
<p>She paged them to her office.  As they waited, Neil again wished he had given Claire some notice about what he was going to do.  He hated the idea that she was going to be blindsided not only about her involvement with covering up Morgan’s issues, but also about their friendship outside of work.</p>
<p>As they entered the room, he watched Claire.  He saw the way she glanced around the room, her eyes lingering on his for a moment.  He saw the instant that she realized what was going on. </p>
<p>Audrey handed Morgan the paper she had dropped earlier.  “I want to give you a chance to explain everything.”</p>
<p>Morgan looked down at the paper and said, “Claire and I have been doing some research in order to help my mom.”</p>
<p>“Morgan,” Claire started.</p>
<p>“Dr. Reznick, it‘s time to tell everyone the truth,” interjected Dr. Glassman.</p>
<p>“Did you give it to them?” Morgan asked turning to Claire.  She stepped closer to her.  “Why would you do that?”</p>
<p>“You dropped it this morning in the lounge,” Neil said standing up.  “I watched you in surgery earlier and noticed the way you were holding the instruments.”</p>
<p>“Of course, you’d defend her,” Morgan muttered rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s enough,” Audrey cut in before it could escalate.   “Until we can find a successful treatment, you are not to perform any surgeries.” She turned to look at Claire.  “And for now, Dr. Browne, you will no longer be on Dr. Melendez’s services.  You’re both done for the day.”</p>
<p>Neither of them said anything as they turned to leave.  Neil wanted to follow Claire to make sure she was okay but knew he couldn’t yet.  Aaron and Marcus left soon after leaving him alone with Audrey.</p>
<p>“Do we need have a conversation about you and Claire?”</p>
<p>He sank down into the chair.  “Are you asking as my boss or as a friend?”</p>
<p>She sighed.  “Friend first.”</p>
<p>“She was having a rough time dealing with her mother’s death and then we lost a patient, I was afraid that she would fall back into her grief.  We started going running together to deal with it.”</p>
<p>“Just running?”</p>
<p>“We would talk, share things with each other.  We haven’t gone in a while.”</p>
<p>“You miss it.”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“What do you miss more the running or spending time with Claire?”</p>
<p>“I think you know the answer to that.”</p>
<p>“Neil, I’m going to say this as both your friend and your boss.  You have to be careful.”  She looked at him closely.  “Although, I’m beginning to think that it might be too late for that.”</p>
<p>He leaned back into the chair.  “I didn’t mean for things to be more than just friends.”</p>
<p>“No one ever does.  If she wasn’t your resident, would you have asked her out on a date?”</p>
<p>He shifted around in the chair.  It felt awkward to discuss this with her, but he didn’t want to lie.  “Probably.”</p>
<p>“We both know that’s a yes.”  She sighed.  “Just make sure that you are both serious about wanting something.  Don’t ruin your careers for a fling.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what this is.”</p>
<p>“She’ll be off your rotation for a while, maybe that will give you two a chance to figure out what you want.  You both have always had a connection.”</p>
<p>“Are you really telling me to start a relationship with a resident?”</p>
<p>“As your friend, yes.  Take this time to figure it out.  Make sure both of you are aware of the risks.  As your boss, I’ll deny having this conversation with you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious though, just be careful.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>He stood up and left her office.  He wanted to see if he could find Claire before she left.  He wanted to explain what had happened and wanted to make sure she was okay.  He also hoped that they would get a chance to talk about the growing feelings between them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire walked quietly into the locker room behind Morgan.  She wasn’t sure what to say about what had just happened.  Morgan was banned from surgery and she was off Neil’s rotation.  While she was relieved that the other attendings now knew about Morgan’s arthritis, she had hoped that they would be able to find a way to help her before telling them.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Morgan said as she opened her locker.  “I shouldn’t have used you to keep doing surgeries.  I just,”  her voice cracked as she sank to the bench.  “I’ve always wanted to be a surgeon.”</p>
<p>Claire moved to sit beside her.  “This is only temporary.  We found some possible treatments in our research.”</p>
<p>Morgan shook her head.  “Why are you still being nice to me?”</p>
<p>“You were there with me for my mom.” She shrugged.  “We’re friends.”</p>
<p>“Even after I threatened you and Dr. Melendez?”</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine what you’ve been going through dealing with this on your own.  I always would’ve been there to support you.”</p>
<p> “You’re too nice,” Morgan said rolling her eyes.  “And since you’re so nice, I’m going to give you some advice.”</p>
<p>Claire made a face.  “Please don’t.”</p>
<p>“You and Melendez, you aren’t just friends.”</p>
<p>“Nothing has happened,” Claire stated.</p>
<p>“I saw you too together and I know you say you were just running, but I could see how happy you both were.” She sighed.  “Someone around here deserves to be happy.”</p>
<p>“You do too,” Claire ignored what she said about her and Neil.  “And we’re not going to give up until we can figure out a way to get you back in the OR without the pain.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Morgan said leaning over to give her a hug.  “I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>Claire returned her hug.  “You can pay me back later.”</p>
<p>Morgan laughed as she stood up to collect her things.  “Maybe we can get together tomorrow to go over some more of the research we found.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Claire said as Morgan left.</p>
<p>Claire sighed as she rested her head in her hands.  The day had not ended as she had expected.  She was relieved that all the attendings knew what was going on with Morgan.  She hadn’t liked keeping a secret, especially from Neil.  But a part of her was also annoyed that he hadn’t come to her first to ask about what he found in the lounge.  She was also frustrated that he decided to share that they had been hanging out together outside of work.  They weren’t doing anything wrong, but with her now off his rotation it would seem like they were.  She wished that he had at least talked to her about his plan before blowing everything up.</p>
<p>She looked up as she heard the locker room door slam.  Neil walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bench.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she answered honestly.</p>
<p>“How’s Morgan?”</p>
<p>“Devastated.  We had it under control.”</p>
<p>“Claire you two were playing a dangerous game.”</p>
<p>“I was trying to get her to feel comfortable with her diagnosis and share with you all when she was ready.  We had been brainstorming different treatments that she could try to continue performing surgery.”</p>
<p>“And what if while you guys where trying to help her, something had happened with a patient?  Everything you’ve worked so hard for would’ve been destroyed.”</p>
<p>She stood up, frustrated.  “I don’t need you to protect me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not trying to…”</p>
<p>Claire interrupted him.  “Why didn’t you come to me first? Why didn’t you trust me?”</p>
<p>“You are still a resident, I am your boss.  I don’t have to come to you with my concerns,” he said standing up.</p>
<p>“I thought you were my friend.”</p>
<p>“That’s not fair.”</p>
<p>She opened her locker and started to get her things so she couldn’t see his face and he wouldn’t notice the tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“You went to Dr. Lim and told her all about Morgan and about our runs together without even thinking about talking to me,” she slammed her locker shut.  “But I guess that’s okay since I’m just your subordinate.”</p>
<p>He folded his arms across his chest.  “You know that’s not true.”</p>
<p>“And we can’t even work together now because people can’t handle us being friends.”</p>
<p>Even as she said the words, she realized it felt wrong.  They weren’t just friends.  Something had been growing between them that she had been trying to ignore.  She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, which was unusual.   She grabbed her things. She needed to get out of here.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said as she walked away.</p>
<p>As she left the hospital, she thought about heading back to talk to him.  She didn’t like the way she had left things with him, but maybe it was for the best. She needed to put some distance between them so she could get her feelings under control.</p>
<p>When she got home, she took a shower and changed into her comfort clothes.  She opened a bottle of wine and grabbed her guitar.  She felt unsettled after fighting with Neil.  She didn’t like the way she had left things.  She hoped some singing would help.  She would have to apologize to him in the morning.  He was doing what he felt was right, just as she had been.</p>
<p>She took a large sip of wine and settled in with her guitar singing some of her favorite songs.  After a few songs, she was distracted by a knock at the door.  She hesitated a moment before putting the guitar down and moving to see who it was.  She didn’t get a lot of visitors, so she carefully checked the peephole.  She was surprised to see Neil standing at her door with a bag of Chinese food.  Maybe she wasn’t the only one regretting what happened at the hospital.  She slowly opened the door and invited him in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil had debated the entire drive over to her place if he was overstepping the boundaries of their relationship.  He didn’t like that fact that they had ended up fighting over the situation at the hospital and he didn’t want them to leave things with her thinking that he viewed her as just his resident.  If anything, the past few days had shown him how much he enjoyed spending time with her.</p>
<p>As she opened the door and invited him in, he noticed that she had changed into leggings and an oversized shirt.  While he had seen her in her running attire before, this felt much more intimate.  He was in her house, bringing her food.  It felt almost like a date.</p>
<p>“I hope you haven’t eaten yet,” he said holding up the bag.</p>
<p>She smiled.  “No, I haven’t.”</p>
<p>He glanced over to her coffee table and saw her glass of wine and her guitar propped up against the sofa.  She had mentioned before how she used singing as a stress reliever.  He wondered if she was feeling the same way he was about their fight at the hospital.  He also wondered if he would ever get a chance to hear her sing.</p>
<p>“Am I interrupting anything?”</p>
<p>She shrugged, “Nothing exciting.  Would you like some wine?”</p>
<p>He hesitated for a moment before saying yes.  He was already crossing the line just by being here, he might as well have a drink too.</p>
<p>He followed her into the kitchen as she poured him a glass.  He began to take the containers out of the bag.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time.</p>
<p>He motioned for her for her to continue.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about earlier.  You’re right that if something had happened to a patient, it would’ve been bad for all of us.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for not coming to tell you that I  was going to talk to Audrey. I shouldn’t have blindsided you like that. As your friend, I should have come to you.”</p>
<p>She shook her head.  “No, you were right to go to her about what you found out.”</p>
<p>“Are you arguing with me to tell me that I’m wrong, when I’m now agreeing with you?”</p>
<p>She laughed.  “I guess so.”</p>
<p>He felt a sense of relief when he realized that things were going to be okay between them. They dished out the food and went to settle on her sofa to eat.</p>
<p>“We were both doing what we felt was best.”</p>
<p>He nodded in agreement.  “Next time just come to me and tell me what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“As my friend or as my boss?”</p>
<p>“Your friend.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>They ate in silence for a little while.  Neil felt a sense of peace at being beside her again.  He had missed their friendship the last few days and had realized that what he felt for her went beyond just being friends.  He wasn’t sure how to bring it up to her, or if he even should.  He wouldn’t want her to feel pressured if all she wanted was friendship.</p>
<p>“I’m really glad you stopped by,” she said as she placed her plate on the coffee table.  She reached for her wine glass and took a sip.  “Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Anything.”</p>
<p>She swirled the wine around in the glass.  He could tell that she was nervous about whatever she wanted to say.</p>
<p>With a sigh, she asked, “Are we just friends?”  </p>
<p>“Do you want us to be?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “That’s not an answer.”</p>
<p>“It’s complicated.”</p>
<p>He wanted to tell her that they were more than friends.  That he didn’t miss his friends as much as he had missed her.  That he didn’t feel content in the presence of his other friends.  That he didn’t fantasize about kissing those friends either as his eyes drifted to her lips.</p>
<p>“I’m off your rotation for who knows how long, you’re not my boss right now.”</p>
<p>He reached for his wine glass and took a sip stalling.  She was right, if she was off his service, then they would be able to explore this without the same consequences if he was directly her boss.  He thought of what Audrey had said in her office, for them to take this time to figure out what they wanted.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking?” he asked.</p>
<p>“That I should kiss you.”</p>
<p>“Really?” That hadn’t at all been what he expected her to say.  “Why?”</p>
<p>“I figure two things could happen.  One we realize that we are just friends, and two we realize we aren’t.”</p>
<p>He leaned back against the sofa.  “You think we can figure all that out by a kiss.”</p>
<p>“Just a thought.” </p>
<p>He could see the uncertainty in her eyes mixed with something else.  He glanced down to her lips and then back to her eyes.  He knew that if he kissed her, that there would be no way they could go back to just being friends.</p>
<p>“It’s a lot of pressure for one kiss.”</p>
<p>She moved closer to him.  “I think you can handle the challenge.”</p>
<p>He closed the distance between them.  “Are you sure?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>“Yes.  Are you?”</p>
<p>He answered by pressing his lips gently against hers.  They started slowly as they explored each other.  Her hands went around his neck and his went around her waist pulling her even closer.  Finally, they broke apart as breathing became an issue.  They rested their foreheads against each other as they caught their breath.</p>
<p>“So not just friends,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he said unable to stop himself from teasing her.  “I think we should try again just to make sure.”</p>
<p>He loved the way her smile grew and lit up her eyes.  He was even happier to know that he was the one to put it there.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” she agreed as she moved even closer.  “We need to be completely sure that this is what we want.”</p>
<p>He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  There was no doubt in his mind what he wanted and what they deserved. For now, he forgot about all the possible complications and issues with work.  Instead he focused on how it felt to have her in his arms.  Their future might be uncertain, but Neil had faith that they would be able to make it work.  Together they would be able to handle anything.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for taking the time to read!  I really appreciate it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>